1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a television broadcast receiver.
2. Description of the Related Art
Television (TV) broadcast receivers are known in the art that are configured to determine, for example, the signal strength and the carrier to noise (C/N) ratio of a TV signal received via an antenna and present the condition of reception of the TV signal to a user (see e.g. Japanese laid-open patent publication Nos. 2001-94899 and 2004-179825). Such a TV broadcast receiver enables a user to adjust the antenna properly in accordance with the condition of reception of a TV signal. According to the ATSC A/74 standard, it is required that the effects of multipath and interference impairment as well as the signal strength should be presented to a user in a way easy to understand.
However, whether the condition of reception of a TV signal is good or poor depends on the signal strength, multipath effects, interference impairment, and so on that affect each other. Accordingly, when the signal strength, multipath effects, interference impairment, and so on are merely presented, it may be difficult for a user to judge the condition of reception of the TV signal in a comprehensive manner.